xavier_institutefandomcom-20200214-history
Piotr Rasputin
' Piotr "Peter" Nikolaievitch Rasputin', also known by the codename Colossus, is a Class 3 Russian mutant and a student at the Xavier Institute. Biography Piotr "Peter" Rasputin was born in Russia near Lake Baikal in Siberia. He grew up with his brother, Mikhail, and his beloved younger sister, Illyana, and would pass the time by drawing or painting, a hobby he was immensely talented in. Piotr's mutant powers emerged at the age of thirteen, and he began using his powers to aid his family and those who lived in his local community. Eventually, however, Piotr's abilities caught the attention of Professor Charles Xavier, the founder of the X-Men and the Xavier Institute. Appearance and Personality Appearance *'Height:' **6'6" (in human form) **7'5" (in metal form) *'Weight:' **'250 lbs (in human form) **500 lbs (in metal form) *'Eyes:' **'Blue (in human form) **Metallic (in metal form) *'Hair:' **'Black (in human form) **Metallic (in human form) *'Skin:' **'Caucasian (in human form) **Metallic (in metal form) *'Other Features:' Muscular *'Unusual Features:' Metal form Personality Colossus is a quiet, shy, and reserved young man. Although he prefers to keep to himself and his art, he does not avoid social gatherings and interaction. Colossus also has a strong moral compass, making him honest, innocent, respectable, and ethical. Relationships *Efim Rasputin (paternal great-great-grandfather) † *Grigory Rasputin (paternal great-grandfather) † *Elena Rasputina (paternal great-grandmother) † *Ivan Rasputin (paternal great-great-uncle) *Grigory Rasputin (paternal grandfather) † *Nikolai Rasputin (father) † *Alexandra Rasputina (mother) † *Mikhail Rasputin (brother) *Illyana Rasputina (sister) *Vladimir Rasputin (paternal uncle) † *Anatoly Rasputin (paternal uncle) *Konstantin Rasputin (paternal cousin) † *Klara Rasputina (paternal cousin) † *Dimitriy Rasputin (paternal cousin) † *Yuri Rasputin (distant paternal relative) † *Katherine Pryde (girlfriend) Powers and Abilities Powers Metal Form: Colossus is a mutant with the superhuman ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance. This substance resembles steel and is of an unknown composition but appears to be analogous to osmium and carbon steel. He is able to transform into this armored state at will, the process being virtually instantaneous, and remain in that form for an as yet undetermined amount of time. Once in his armored form, he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. If he is rendered unconscious, however, he spontaneously reverts to his normal form. While in his armored state, Colossus possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form, though his strength, endurance, and speed are enhanced. The conversion from flesh and bone to organic steel is accomplished by a psionic whole-brain interface with an ionic form of osmium, an extremely dense metal, located in another dimension. In willing the act of transmission, Colossus actually exchanges osmium atoms for similar organic, ionic osmium materials. The process by which Colossus gains additional mass from an unknown, perhaps extra-dimensional, source remains unknown. Colossus cannot become partially or selectively armored; his body is either entirely converted or not at all. After transforming into his armored state, Colossus possesses vast superhuman strength, stamina, durability, and speed. His strength is sufficient to allow him to lift several tons and can exert himself for several hours at peak capacity before tiring. His durability allows him to survive temperature extremes, bullets, falls from great heights, electricity, explosions, and certain magical attacks. His speed, while in his armored form, is enough to allow him to run around 32-26 miles per hour. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Even though Colossus has a gentle demeanor and personality, he is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant who utilizes judo and wrestling techniques. He has also received some personal training from Wolverine and Cyclops which he has honed through years of training with the X-Men in the Danger Room. *'Art:' Colossus is a talented artist in both sketching and painting. *'Acrobatics' *'Swordsmanship' Weaknesses Vibranium: Colossus' metal skin is vulnerable to the anti-metal vibranium. For example, when Colossus was stabbed with a vibranium blade, he is instinctively reverted back into his normal form. Adamantium: Colossus is also vulnerable to adamantium. He can be damaged when he is attacked by something made from or bonded to adamantium, a metal that is stronger than the metal his body is converted into. Rapid Temperature Changes: While Colossus has a great resistance to temperature extremes, extreme heat followed by rapid super-cooling has been shown to cause damage to his armored form. Category:Mutants Category:Students Category:Class 3